Connections are formed and made to hold the structural framing members together to build physical structures such as walls, floors, roofs, towers, bridges, toys, and furniture. Various methods are utilized to form and make connections at the joints where structural framing members cross. Rigid moment connection joints made by processes such as welding, bolting or gluing are time consuming, complicated to make and need to be specifically designed on a case by case basis for the specific materials, size and sectional shapes to be joined. A connector that relies on external forces applied to the outside surface of structural members provides a moment resisting rigid connection independent of size, sectional shape and material joined. Such a connection would be highly valued to the general public for use as an element for structural framing and, in particular, for wood member connections.
Current RBR connectors that utilizing single-rod linkage are not clamped together laterally as a block shaft of an RBR connector has a linkage rod inserted through an aperture of the block shaft that acts as an obstruction for any clamping device. Additionally, the presence of an aperture in the block shaft weakens the block shaft, is difficult to properly fabricate, makes the block shaft usable for only one configuration and with the linkage rod installed obstructs the inside of the block shaft for lateral passage of a threaded rod. The disclosure presents an alternative to a RBR connector that utilizes a single-rod linkage.